Talk:Bloody Mary
Change status! "The last Mary attempts to stab him in the eye with a large glass shard, but is crushed in his jaws. Whether or not the last figure was Mary herself or simply one of her copies is unknown." If I saw this information (as a reader), I would be very confused if I saw her status being "Dead" in the infobox. The "Cause of Death" section would confuse me even more... Change her status to "Unknown" perhaps? – The Snow Prince (talk) 15:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) It should be changed to Presumed Dead. Because she is most likely dead but not for sure. TheEvaLover (talk) 17:25, July 10, 2014 (UTC) : I can agree on that, but now it's hopeless as Corkeyandpals deleted the information. But...that doesn't change anything Corkey. Even though she is one of your least favorite characters in the game, why delete this piece of information: "...Whether or not the last figure was Mary herself or simply one of her copies is unknown."? There was MANY copies of Mary, and we DON'T know for sure if it was the real Bloody Mary or just another clone of hers. THAT is a fact, not a speculation! There are actually gamers who have questioned her death, such as PewDiePie (here is a link to the video). If you can change her status to "Presumed Dead", I can agree on that. It's not like I want her to be Bigby's lover and sh*t, I'm just irritated and annoyed how you admins handle things! – The Snow Prince (talk) 22:05, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::It certainly will not be "Presumed Dead" because that would be just speculation. And I've replayed that part of the game several times, and I don't see why the last Mary was not the real Mary herself. I've heard claims that some clones "escaped" but that is not true. Quite the contrary, it was honestly just more clones running into the room, and jumping over the guard rails. Irritated and annoyed mean the same thing. And also, once again, having her status as unknown would really be speculation as well. (Also, why does PewDiePie questioning her fate favor in the case of her status being unknown? That makes no sense.) If you want her fate to be unknown, then go straight to one of the TT developers and ask them straight up if she's dead or alive, or whatever. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 07:32, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::"It certainly will not be "Presumed Dead" because that would be just speculation." ::Nonononono.Flatout saying she is dead.THAT is speculation. ::"I don't see why the last Mary was not the real Mary herself" ::Who cares what you think?This won't be changed according to something YOU believe. ::If we're going like that then I might as well change multiple stuff cause it's what I think. ::Besides, there are multiple indications Mary is alive or hell even Faith, but you still don't see me changing stuff based on what I think. ::Presumed Dead stays.The End. ::Fyerbrand (talk) 09:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Lol, locking the Page cause people go against what you think yourself despite you are the one speculating.Great, a Tyrant and Egomaniac rules here. ::Fyerbrand (talk) 09:48, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Wow, look at you jumping to conclusions and making accusations. First of all, you don't get to make the rules, the admins do. Saying she's dead is not speculating, since it's likely that she did in fact die. Presuming she's dead is speculation. That status never solved problems anyway, it just made a bigger deal out of statuses. Faith is certainly dead, where did you get that from? Trying to make your point? Because it did not. It's specifically stated that Faith is dead, and Nerissa was glamoured as Faith in the beginning. I locked that page because of the nonsensical people changing her status over and over. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 22:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Let's rewind that paragraph. Saying she's dead is not speculating, since it's likely that she did in fact die. Likely? Not for sure? If you don't know for sure that they're dead, then they're unknown. :::NotCrazyZora (talk) 13:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) 'Voice' "At the end of the Episode, Mary's voice is one of several heard as Bigby mentally thinks back to several things that Nerissa, Faith, Vivian, and Mary herself told him." When the hell was that?I only remember the voices of Nerissa and Faith.Fyerbrand (talk) 00:01, July 13, 2014 (UTC) You are correct. It has been fixed. Corkeyandpals (talk) 00:43, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Quote I think we should probably change Bloody Mary's quote, since she doesn't say it like that in the final game. I think we should change it to it's final episode counterpart. Not quite as epic, but more accurate. NotCrazyZora (talk) 13:25, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Good idea. It's been changed. Corkeyandpals (talk) 03:05, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Image Does anyone think that the human form infobox image should be changed to this? Her face shows more insanity and evilness, which describes her. The current image has a weird and unusual expression she'd not normally have.Taichi887 (talk) 02:54, January 18, 2015 (UTC)